hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Hitler's Pencil of Winter Powers
Hitler’s Pencil of Winter Powers is a parody by Venkyra21 as his entry into the Winter Bunkerland Christmas Contest, where it received 2nd place. It serves as a sequel to his earlier parody, Hitler's Pencil of Winter, which was an entry in The "Merry Hitler" Contest. It won the Parody of the Year award of 2015, which ironically was the only parody that was manually nominated. Plot Hitler tells everyone that Christmas is coming, yet there’s a lack of winter climate. To solve this problem, Hitler decides to use the titular Pencil of Winter Powers. Krebs pointed out that the last time Hitler used Speer's Pencil of Winter, it ended up engulfing the entire Bunker in snow for months. Hitler revealed that unlike the earlier pencil, he created the Pencil of Winter Powers by himself - not only is it capable of changing the climate, it can also perform ice and snow magic. When Jodl objects to Hitler that he'll fail again, he gets turned into a snowman. Hitler then assures everyone that "they'll enjoy the best Christmas ever in a lifetime" afterwards. Hitler uses the pencil, covering Berlin in snow for days until Christmas arrives. Hitler turns Jodl back to normal and gives the bunker crew presents. Eventually, Fegelein challenges Hitler to a duel. Using his pencil, Hitler eliminates Fegelein’s troll characters and even freezes the antic master himself, who then shatters into multiple pieces before evolving into an Antic Master Ice Dragon. The dragon is able to shrug off all of Hitler's attacks, including a flamethrower blast. However, Hitler merges his pencil with the flamethrower, creating a superweapon called the Cannon of Winter Powers, that ultimately destroys Fegelein. Hitler returns to the bunker in triumph, and decides to begin Christmas celebrations. As the bunker crew discuss among themselves, Hitler declares that "today is definitely the best Christmas he’s ever had". Characters Main *Adolf Hitler *Alfred Jodl *Hans Krebs *Wilhelm Burgdorf *Wilhelm Mohnke *Hermann Fegelein *Helmuth Weidling *Karl Koller Minor appearances *Joseph Goebbels *Wilhelm Keitel *Hermann Göring *Otto Günsche *Martin Bormann *Rick Astley *Eduard Khil *Keyboard Cat *Albert Speer (mentioned) Trivia *Out of all the nominations for 2015's Parody of the Year award, this parody was the only nomination not to be a Parody of the Month. *This was Venkyra21's longest parody since the creation of his new channel, at a run time of 12 minutes. Plot-wise *Posters of the movies The Incredibles (featuring Frozone), Rise of the Guardians as well as Frozen were seen when Hitler introduces his Pencil of Winter Powers. *Jodl receives an early release version of Ace Attorney 6 for his Christmas gift. In reality, the game was still in development at that time the parody was made. *Mohnke was mentioned as being on a trip before returning to the bunker. *The battle between Hitler and Fegelein was done Pokemon-style for the first half. *Soundtrack from Kamen Rider Gaim was used, again denoting Venkyra21 being a fan of the Kamen Rider franchise. *Fegelein is shown to possess the ability to liquefy his body after it was frozen and shattered, enabling him to morph into various forms, in this case an ice dragon. *The Pencil of Winter Powers may very well be one of the most lethal weapons possessed by Hitler, given that it is shown to be able to pull off any feat using ice and snow magic. Category:Parodies Category:Parody of the Year